


Distant Actors

by NinthFeather



Series: Red Thread Record [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Sarishinohara | サリシノハラ, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Idol Singers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthFeather/pseuds/NinthFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lonely idols meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Actors

Momo just wants a few seconds alone to wallow in petty jealousy over how these girls’ jobs are to be together while she’s always alone. So, she ducks into a dressing room, but when she hears muffled sobs coming from under one of the tables, she realizes she’s made a mistake.  She crosses the room and kneels to look underneath it.

Another member of the massive idol group stares back at her, eyes puffy and red even in the dim lighting. 

“Want to be alone together?” Momo offers, weakly, already knowing she’s said the wrong thing.

Surprisingly, though, she hasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have our two Vocaloid-based critiques of the idol industry meet, shall we?
> 
> I'm going off of [this tumblr post](http://darlarosa.tumblr.com/post/80795798596/vocalations-fun-fact-none-of-the-characters) for the names of the Sarashinohara characters. The title is a reference to the songs.


End file.
